ninjagocharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bizarro Ninja
Bizarro Ninja were the four evil clones of the Ninja created by Garmadon's Mega Weapon. They were also the minor antagonists in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, evil doppelgängers of the four Ninja created by Lord Garmadon in an attempt to destroy his foes. Their only appearance in the series was "Double Trouble." They had the same abilities and general appearances of their templates, but with paler skin, distorted voices, and red eyes similar to their creator. They often wore sunglasses to conceal their inhuman eyes. History After learning the capabilities and limitations of his Mega Weapon, Lord Garmadon summoned his Serpentine minions to the deck of the Black Bounty for a "brainstorming session" on how he could use the weapon to destroy the Ninja when it could only create. The Serpentine's suggestions were less than helpful, but Garmadon received inspiration when he saw his own reflection in the Mega Weapon's surface, prompting him to order the Serpentine to bring him any leftover possessions of the Ninja to the deck. The snakes searched the ship and found a few spare Ninja uniforms, and Lord Garmadon wished for loyal sevants who could equal the Ninja in battle, causing the Mega Weapon to create the Bizarro Ninja in the spare suits. After receiving their mission, the Bizarro Ninja set off for Ninjago City, where they found no sign of their prey. They headed to Dareth's dojo, where they met Sensei Wu. The wily old man quickly saw through their disguises and tricked them into revealing their true natures by faking them out with a comment on where they had supposedly been - when Bizarro Kai answered affirmatively, Sensei Wu attacked, revealing that the Ninja had gone somewhere else. Unfortunately, the Bizarro Ninja managed to subdue Sensei Wu and headed to the Auto Body Shop after Nya called to ask Jay if he was still meeting her there. Once at the Auto Body Shop, Bizarro Jay sweet-talked Nya and drew her in for a kiss, leaving her off-balance long enough for the others to steal the Ultra Sonic Raider. After hearing Nya mention Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys, the Bizarro Ninja headed there in search of their good counterparts. Upon arrival, they stomed the school, attracting the attention of the students who had taken over. Gene led the children in attacking the Bizarro Ninja with smoke bombs and other prank gadgets, but the evil Ninja easily countered the assault. Luckily for the schoolboys, the real Ninja soon arrived to occupy the Bizarro Ninja's attention. The dueling Ninja were evenly matched until Lloyd managed to convince the schoolboys to join him in battling the forces of evil. Wearing home-made gis, the children rushed into the fray, confusing the Bizarro Ninja long enough for the Ninja to gain the upper hand. As Gene predicted earlier, a single hard blow was enough to destroy each Bizarro Ninja, causing them to vanish in a puff of dust. Trivia * The four evil clones are the four chosen ninjas. (Excluding Lloyd and Zane) * They all looks similar to the original ones exception of their color of eyes.